Łowca i zdobycz
Totalna Porażka: Powtórka z Rozrywki Odcinek 5 - Łowca i zdobycz Chris: 'Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce: Powtórce z Rozrywki. Mieliśmy do czynienia z jazdą bez trzymanki na całego, i to dosłownie. Kevin odkrył nieznane dotąd żadnemu duchownemu zdolności, ku zaskoczeniu wszystkich. Miały miejsce bratobójcze walki o władzę w drużynie Młotów. Tracey postanowiła 'zaprzyjaźnić się' z chłopakami. Przynajmniej nie ma tak, jak kiedyś w Trasie, że jedna drużyna ciągle przegrywa. Jest trochę ciekawej. A czy dzisiaj zrobi się jeszcze ciekawiej? Przekonacie się czytając Totalną Porażkę: Powtórrrrrkę z Rozrrrrrrrywki! ''Intro I wanna be famous - Ja chciałbym być sławny Kamera wyskakuje zza skał, druga wynurza się z wody, trzecia wyskakuje z dziupli drzewa, czwarta zza kartonowej atrapy kamery. Widok leci przez całą wyspę Pahkitew. W lesie Keith i Selena ścigają się, a sędziuje im Max ubrany jak arbiter. Keith robi wślizg i Selena się przewraca, na co Max reaguje gwizdkiem. Nieco dalej stoi Emily i przewraca oczami na widok tego co się dzieje. Na plaży Carly, Claire, Alice i Tracey opalają się. Nigel stoi i patrzy smutny, po czym odwraca się i patrzy jak Matt i Dakotha siłują się na rękę. Bartek i Cour pływają, a Rico uczy Jimmy'ego łowić ryby. Kiedy Jimmy wreszcie coś złapał, okazuje się że to gacie Cour'a. Cour patrzy wkurzony na Jimmy'ego, a Rico się śmieje i klepie kolegę po plecach w stylu "dobra robota". Nieco dalej, na plaży stoją Jacob, Sodie i Omega. Jacob ciągle coś gada i się śmieje, a Sodie śpiewa i nadlatują pączki. Omega łapie dwa z nich, jednego wpycha do ust Jacoba, drugiego Sodie. Robi "kciuka w górę" do kamery i uśmiecha się. Kamera przechyla się w górę, pokazując słońce, które szybko się przesuwa i na jego miejscu pokazuje się księżyc. Kamera przechyla się w dół, gdzie wszyscy zawodnicy siedzą przy ognisku i śpiewają. Kamera oddala się ukazując napis Totalna Porażka: Powtórka z Rozrywki. Domek Ronaldo Keith już doszedł do siebie po ostatnim wyzwaniu, ale Claire jeszcze nie. Nadal musi funkcjonować na wózku inwalidzkim. Stała się też jeszcze dziwniejsza i bardziej wycofana, niż kiedykolwiek. '''Keith: '''Jak fajnie jest znowu wygrać. I dla odmiany nie mieć ostatniego miejsca. '''Omega: '''Tym razem nie masz się czym szczycić, to nie twoja zasługa. '''Keith: '''Słyszałem, słyszałem. Dobra robota, księżulku. '''Kevin: Bóg ci zapłać. Keith(PZ): Myślałem, że drużyna się rozpadnie beze mnie, a tu proszę. Klecha daje radę. Omega(PZ): Braliśmy wszyscy dyżury przy Claire przez całą noc na dole. No, poza Keith'em. Nie mieliśmy jak wciągnąć jej na górę, mimo że Chris kazał. Kevin i ja siedzieliśmy przy niej pół nocy, potem zmienili nas Carly i Nigel. Specjalnie wybrałam Kevina, by dać im prywatność. Hehe... Kevin(PZ): '''To była bardzo pracowita noc, ale te wszystkie modlitwy chyba się opłaciły. Następna scena, na dole pod drzewem. '''Claire: '''Nie chcę koca! Zrzuciła go z siebie. '''Nigel: Wolisz zmarznąć? Carly: I tak jest już jasno... w ogóle, czemu to my się nią zajmujemy, a nie Gnomy? Nigel: Nie mogę jej zostawić. Moja ciemna strona mocno dała się jej we znaki w poprzednim sezonie. Carly: '''Ciemna strona, tak... a co to dokładnie było? '''Nigel: Proszę, nie. Nie chcę do tego wracać, naprawdę. Carly: Dobra, sory. A powiesz mi może przynajmniej, o co chodzi z Alice? Nigel westchnął. Nigel(PZ): Wszyscy się zmówili i trzymają mnie siłą przy przeszłości. Nigel: Alice to po prostu kolejny promyk radości w moim życiu, który on mi zgasił. To po prostu nie pierwszyzna. Carly: I nie walczysz o nią? Co z ciebie za facet? Nigel: '''Ano żaden. Po prostu poszedłem dalej. Oddałem jej tym przysługę, bo sama tego chciała. '''Carly: Ty na serio uważasz, że jak dziewczyna mówi ci, że masz się od niej odwalić, to naprawdę tego chce? Nigel: '''No... tak? Logicznie? '''Carly: '''O jakiej logice ty gadasz? Dziewczyny działają inaczej. Tu chodzi o emocje, o chwilę, romantyzm... a ty tu wyskakujesz z jakąś logiką. '''Nigel: '''To i tak już nie jest to samo. '''Carly(PZ): Albo wyolbrzymia, albo... nie wiem. Jaskinia Gnomów Jackie: To był głupi pomysł, żeby ona była tam. W jaskini byłoby jej znacznie lepiej. Rico: Jak się uparli, to ich sprawa. Rico(PZ): Ona i tak wyleci. Kontuzjowani idą pierwsi do odstrzału. Tracey: '''Jak chcesz się kimś przejmować, lepiej zajmij się Seleną. Ona się nam bardziej przyda. '''Jackie: '''Na razie może niech śpi. '''Jackie(PZ): '''W jednej chwili zostałam sama w drużynie. To niedobrze... '''Tracey(PZ): '''Jak na razie wszystko idzie dobrze. Ciekawe, czy dzisiejsze wyzwanie będzie równie brutalne. Selena się budzi. '''Jackie: Hej, wszystko w porządku? Selena: '''Tak, już tak. Wstaje. '''Selena: '''Powiedzcie mi, że Dakotha odpadła. '''Jimmy: '''Nie. '''Rico: '''Nope. '''Tracey: Yyy... to co słyszysz. Selena(PZ): '''Jest wyjątkowo agresywną i niebezpieczną dla otoczenia potworzycą. Mogła kogoś zabić! Poważnie. '''Selena: '''To szkoda. Młoty wiedzą, kto im się jeszcze przyda. Swoją drogą, nam też przydałaby się jakaś strategia. '''Rico: No przecież mamy. Byle nie przegrać. Tracey: Popieram. Rico(PZ): '''Nie wiedziałem, że taki z niej dupowłaz. '''Selena: '''Ja to bym wolała wygrywać. Jest nas najwięcej, mamy największe szanse. '''Tracey: Mentalnie jest nas tylu, co Ronaldo. Jackie: Przecież Ronaldo jest tylko jeden. Tracey: (facepalm) U Młotów pod gołym niebem Widać pole. Z jednej strony nadjeżdżają czołgi z czerwonymi gwiazdami. Z drugiej czołgi bez czerwonych gwiazd. Z wnętrza jednego z nich wychyla się Matt ubrany jak wojskowy. Matt: 'ATAAAK! Chowa się z powrotem i następuje natarcie. Przewinięcie bardzo długiej sekwencji strzałów i innych ataków. W następnej scenie czołgi wroga leżą zniszczone, a z jednego z nich ledwo wydostaje się jakiś człowiek w masce przeciwgazowej. Matt podbiega do niego z AK-47. '''Matt: '''Błagaj o litość, albo zginiesz czerwona hołoto! '???: Cyka blyat, Matt. Matt: 'CO? Zdejmuje mu maskę. '''Matt: '... COUR?! Matt się budzi. Leży na ziemi, pod drzewem. '''Cour: '''Co się dzieje, generale? Matt rozgląda się. Wstaje. '''Matt: A nic nic, żołnierzu. Ćwiczę wydawanie rozkazów przez sen. Cour: Świetnie wam to wychodzi. Matt: '''Dość tej wazeliny, żołnierzu! '''Matt(PZ): Coś mi przyszło do głowy i lepiej będę uważał na tego 'nowego szeregowego'. Mam dziwne przeczucia. Cour(PZ): On nawet jak śpi, zachowuje się jak dyktator. A minę ma, jakby posyłał do gułagu. Chwila... czemu ja go obserwuję, gdy śpi? Cour: Yyy... tak jest. Matt: Meldujcie, gdzie reszta drużyny? Cour: '''Melduję, że nie wiem. '''Matt: '''Powinniście się wstydzić. Waszym zadaniem jest dopilnować, żeby nie kolaborowały z wrogiem, albo co gorsza, nie miały innych 'stosunków' z wrogiem. '''Cour: Nie oszukujmy się generale. Obydwie wyglądają, jakby obciągały za 2 złote. Matt: '''(ciszej) To też prawda, ale są nam potrzebne. Inaczej drużyna się rozpadnie. (głośniej) A teraz idźcie je znaleźć. '''Cour: '''Idę. '''Cour(PZ): Idę, i mam okazję. Następna scena. Dakotha: '''Jak się wkurzam to rozwalam, i tyle! '''Emily: '''To rozwalaj przeciwników, a nie nas, co? Masz farta, że nic mi się nie stało po ostatnim. '''Dakotha: Dobra, sory... Dakotha(PZ): Odtąd będę brutalna... dla innych drużyn, he he he... Emily: '''Whatever. Jak się ogarniesz, nie będziesz musiała przepraszać. '''Dakotha: '''Taa, wiem. Z krzaków wychodzi Cour. '''Cour: '''Hej, cieszę się że was widzę. '''Emily: No widzisz, szkoda że w drugą stronę to już tak niekoniecznie. Cour: '''Bo muszę wam coś powiedzieć. Widzicie, wygląda na to, że Matt... '''Matt: '''Wołałeś? Matt wychodzi z tych samych krzaków. '''Cour(PZ): '''Raaaany, skąd on się tam wziął? '''Cour: ...was szukał. Po co kazałeś mi je szukać? Matt: Hmmm. Matt patrzy podejrzliwie na Cour'a. Matt(PZ): Tym tonem ogłasza się nieco inny typ wieści. Chyba się gościowi przyjrzę. Chris(głośniki): '''Czekam na was tam gdzie zawsze, zawodnicy! Nie spóźnijcie się. Następna scena. Wyzwanie, Lunapark. '''Chris: Zakładam, że żadne z was nie pamięta tego miejsca. Ale to nie ma znaczenia, to nawet lepiej zresztą. Zawodnicy rozglądają się wokół. Jimmy: Czy to jest jakiś park rozrywki? Dakotha: Raczej burdel dla ubogich... Rico: Weź, przypominasz mi o takim jednym miejscu w necie. Chris: Nie nie nie nie, chyba nie chcesz zepsuć nam oglądalności wspominając o czymś takim, Rico. Rico: Mi to tam ryba Chris. I ja wiem, i ty wiesz, że chodzi o pseudosezony. Chris: CISZEJ! Następna scena. Chris: '''Dobra, mam nadzieję, że to wycięli. Mam nadzieję, że jesteście w szczytowej formie, bo dzisiaj znowu będzie się działo! Widzicie przed sobą ten oto Lunapark. Będziecie musieli znaleźć drogę powrotną wśród wszystkich atrakcji, które na was tam czekają! '''Keith: Pff, tyle? Łatwizna. Chris: A gdzieś na jego terenie będzie czyhał na was... morderca! Znany z wcześniejszego sezonu. Carly: Musiałeś go sprowokować, prawda? Chris: '''Nie martwcie się, ten jest nieco bardziej przyjazny. Bo tym razem podstawiliśmy kogoś innego. Nie zdziwcie się jednak, jeśli któreś z was pewnym momencie na serio... wyciągnie... kopyta! Wyświetlił na ekranie jakiś pokój, w którym jest półmrok. Ktoś siedzi na krześle związany. Podchodzi do niego jegomość w czarnym ubraniu, czarnym wysokim kapeluszu i czarnej masce zasłaniającej całą twarz. Osoba siedząca na krześle zaczyna się szamotać, ale jest zakneblowana. Zabójca rzuca w nią nożami, aż ta przestaje się ruszać. Większość zawodników jest zszokowana. '''Jackie: Raaany, mówiłeś że ten będzie milszy! Chris: '''No bo będzie. Odrobinę. Jeśli którejś drużynie jakimś cudem uda się go złapać i uciec z tego szalonego lunaparku, ta drużyna wygra dzisiaj. A drużyna, która wróci w najsłabszym składzie, albo nie wróci wcale, przegrywa i odstawi kogoś do domu. '''Tracey: A jeśli... nikt z nas nie wróci? Chris: E tam, ktoś na pewno wróci. W każdym razie ja nie będę za wami tęsknił, hehe. Chwilę później. Chris: '''Dobra, niech każda drużyna wejdzie na jedną platformę. Zostaniecie przeteleportowani drużynami do różnych miejsc na terenie tego przezabawnego miejsca. Nie pytajcie jak. Życzę... szczęścia. Następna scena. Zielone Gnomy '''Jackie: '''Gdzie my wylądowaliśmy? '''Rico: '''A jak myślisz? Wygląda na jakiś szalony gabinet luster. Patrzy na lustro, w którym jego odbicie wygląda jak kaktus. '''Rico: Kaktus? Wolałbym Pirulo. Tracey: '''Ale z ciebie Kwaśniak... '''Rico: A z ciebie to taki Gibek co nie? Gibiesz się w tę i w tamtą szukając sojuszu. Selena: Skończyliście już te lodowe fantazje? Mamy zadanie do wykonania! Jimmy: '''Ja tam wolę Cornetto. '''Claire: Co to... Wyciąga rękę, siedząc na wózku inwalidzkim. Ma halucynacje, widzi siebie samą 10 lat wcześniej. Claire: '''Ooo, to ja! Lustro zmienia się w paszczę, która szykuje się do połknięcia ręki Claire. '''Selena: '''NIE! Selena w porę odciąga wózek Claire. '''Lustro: GRRR! Lustro zaczyna ich gonić. Team Ronaldo Drużyna znajduje się w jakimś ciemnym pomieszczeniu, widać tylko 6 par oczu. Jedne z nich mają złe spojrzenie. Keith: Kurde, jak ciemno... wszyscy tu są? Odezwijcie się! Nagle jedne oczy zrobiły wytrzeszcz i zostały pociągnięte za widok kamery, razem ze złymi oczami. Nigel: '''Tutaj! '''Omega: No. Carly: Obecna! Keith: Kogoś tu brakuje... Kevin? Kevin!!! Omega: Pewnie znowu modli się przez sen. Keith: No chyba byśmy go słyszeli. Kevin, klecho jeden, odezwij się! Echo: SIĘ! SIĘ! SIĘ! KOPYTKO! SIĘ! Keith: Co jest nie tak z tym echem... Kamera przeskakuje do półmrocznego pomieszczenia, Kevin siedzi związany. Kevin: '''Boże Trójjedyny, gdzie ja się znalazłem... co mnie czeka? Podchodzi do niego jakaś postać w czarnej masce. '''Kevin: Matko Kochana pod krzyżem skonana... czego ode mnie chcesz synu? Postać wyciąga jakiś flakonik z półprzezroczystym czerwonym płynem. Kevin: O nie! Tylko nie Woda Szatana! (bardzo szybko) Nieoficjalny zły odpowiednik Wody Święconej nigdy nie zatwierdzony przez Kościół tak przy okazji. (normalnym tonem) O nieeee! Postać otwiera flakon i zaczyna powoli wylewać zawartość na głowę Kevina. Kevin: '''Pan Bóg cię za to ukarze! Zaraz, to kłamstwo. Pan Bóg ci wybaczy, synu. Ale i tak przestaaaaań! Krzyki Kevina słyszy reszta drużyny. '''Carly: To Kevin! Krzyczał gdzieś tam! Powinniśmy mu pomóc! Keith: '''Chwila, skoro Kevin tam jest i krzyczy, to pewnie właśnie ginie w męczarniach. Po co do niego dołączać? Lepiej go zostawmy. '''Nigel: Kolo ma rację. Cisza. Nigel: No co? To Totalna Porażka, tutaj jeszcze nikt nie umarł. I nie umrze, bo Chris wróci za kraty. A chyba tego nie chce. Chodźmy. Keith(PZ): W każdej drużynie jest jakaś karma dla dzikich zwierząt. W naszym przypadku to księżulek. Młoty Pneumatyczne Idą przez jakiś słabo oświetlony teren, prawdopodobnie znajdują się w ogromnym namiocie. Emily: W tak dziwnym miejscu jeszcze nie byłam. Co ja gadam, byłam w poprzednim sezonie. Matt: '''Ciszej, szeregowa. Musimy znaleźć mordercę i go dopaść. '''Cour: '''Chcesz sam walczyć z psycholem który może cię rozerwać w parę sekund? '''Matt: '''No, generalnie... chwila, chwila! Jak to sam? Nasz oddział się z nim rozprawi, prawda? Świerszcz. '''Matt(PZ): Od czego mamy maszynę do zabijania, Dakothę? Albo mnie chociażby? Cour(PZ): '''Dziś odpadniesz. Ale żeby to się stało, nie możemy złapać tego mordercy. Tylko jak to uniemożliwić... Nagle zaczęła grać muzyka. left '''Emily: Raany, co to ma być... przedszkole? Chef(głośnik): Nastrojowa muzyczka. Chris kazał. Chef(PZ): '''Ten program robi się coraz dziwniejszy. Ale z drugiej strony, widziałem już wiele okropnych parodii. Ten sezon chociaż trzyma poziom. Muzyka robi się cichsza i leci niewyraźnie w tle. '''Matt: '''Nie dajcie się rozproszyć, żołnierze. '''Dakotha: '''Twój mózg już dawno się rozproszył. '''Matt: A ty lepiej podwójnie uważaj, bo gdy znajdziemy tego pomyleńca, ty się nam najbardziej przydasz w obezwładnieniu go. Matt i Dakotha idą z przodu i się kłócą, Emily za nimi, a Cour na końcu. Cour chce coś powiedzieć, ale coś od tyłu zatyka mu usta i Cour znika w ciemnościach. Emily: PRZYMKNIJCIE SIĘ! Matt i Dakotha przestali. Emily: '''No, tak lepiej. Muzyka przestaje grać. '''Emily: Chwila, a gdzie ten śmierdziel? Matt: (facepalm) No ładnie, straciliśmy go. Emily: Gdybyście się nie darli jedno na drugie jak pomyleńcy, na pewno by nas nie usłyszał. A teraz wyłapie nas jedno po drugim skoro już wie gdzie szukać. Matt: Potrzebujemy planu działania. Zielone Gnomy Lustro nadal ich goni, dobiegają do rozwidlenia. Wybierają korytarz po prawej, a lustro leci do korytarza po lewej. Tracey: Chyba je zgubiliśmy... możemy chwilę odsapnąć. Drużyna się zatrzymuje. Claire: '''A co to? Claire wstaje z wózka i biegnie przed siebie. '''Rico: Zaraz, to ona jednak może chodzić? Selena: '''Claire, czekaj! '''Rico: '''Widzę światło w tym tunelu... ale co tam jest to ja wolę nie wiedzieć. Claire biegnie przed siebie, aż w końcu spada, bo otworzyła się nad nią zapadnia. I od razu się zamknęła. Selena się zatrzymała. '''Selena: '''Po prostu pięknie... '''Jackie: '''No ładnie, i co tera... aaaaaaa! Spadła na nią sieć i została wciągnięta na górę. Selena odwraca się do reszty drużyny. '''Selena: ... musimy stąd wiać. JAZDA! Zaczęli uciekać. Następna scena, zaciemnione pomieszczenie. Cour i Jackie są do siebie przywiązani i siedzą na podłodze. Cour: Mam nadzieję, że zaraz się obudzę. Jackie: Ja też! Ty śmierdzisz. Cour: '''(sarkazm) Wielkie dzięki. Cicho! Ktoś idzie. Słychać czyjeś kroki. Przychodzi ten sam zamaskowany facet. '''Cour: Na ekranie wyglądał groźniej. Jackie: '''Nie prowokuj go ok? Zamaskowany wyciąga pióro. '''Cour: I co masz zamiar zrobić, załaskotać nas na śmierć? Jackie zaczęła kichać. Jackie: O nie! Makijaż mi się zepsuje! NIEEEEEEEEEEE! Cour(PZ): 'Więc w grafiku tortur ona miała stracić makijaż, a ja słuch? To fajnie. '''Zamaskowany(PZ): '(wzrusza ramionami) Team Ronaldo '''Carly: Przynajmniej tu jest trochę jaśniej... miałam już dosyć tej ciemności. Keith: '''Miejcie oczy szeroko otwarte. '''Omega: Nie musisz nam o tym przypominać. Nigel: To ja będę osłaniał tyły. Zaczął iść tyłem i uważnie się rozglądał. Drużyna doszła do końca korytarza, który rozwidlał się na kolejne dwa. Nigel szedł tyłem więc nie widział, że drużyna wybrała boczny, a on sam poszedł prosto. I znowu, reszta nie zauważyła, że on zniknął. Nigel: Bezpiecznie tam z przodu? Cisza. Nigel odwrócił się. Nigel: '''Ej, czemu... co do... gdzie oni zniknęli? Halo? Keith? Omega? Carly? KTOKOLWIEK? Coś złapało go na lasso i wciągnęło w ciemny korytarz. Młoty Pneumatyczne '''Matt: Ten psychopata na pewno tu wróci, więc musimy się nawzajem tak pilnować, żeby każdy obserwował inny kawałek horyzontu. Wtedy wróg nas nie zaskoczy. Emily: Z Courem byłoby łatwiej. Dakotha: '''Ale ktoś musiał hałasować. Krople potu płyną po twarzy Matt'a, nie wie co powiedzieć. '''Matt(PZ): Co tu się do cholery wyprawia? Czy one właśnie zmawiają się przeciwko mnie? Trzeba szybko odwrócić tę sytuację. Matt: Dobra, dobra. Każdy dowódca popełnia błędy. Ale słuchajcie, strategia to podstawa. Jak któraś z was ma lepszy pomysł, to śmiało. A jeśli nie, to realizujemy mój plan. Dakotha: '''Nie chce mi się myśleć. '''Emily: Mi też nie. *ziew* Matt: Dobra, więc właśnie oddałyście mi pałeczkę drogie panie. A teraz do roboty. Zielone Gnomy Gnomy nadal uciekają. Tracey: Czy to coś jest nadal za nami? Selena: Nie mam pojęcia... i nie bardzo mnie korci, by zostać jego kolejną ofiarą. Tracey(PZ): '''Pfff... a szkoda. '''Rico: Przestańcie się za nim rozglądać i poszukajcie wyjścia... au! Z podłogi (z ziemi?) tuż przed Rico wysunął się wysoki drewniany pal, i Rico w niego uderzył. Rico(PZ): Mój nos... Rico wraz z palem zapadł się pod ziemie. Jimmy: '''RICO! '''Jimmy(PZ): '''Dobra, ten lunapark jest o wiele gorszy niż nawiedzony dom. Kamera przeskakuje do półmrocznego pokoju 'mordercy'. Na krześle siedzi związany Nigel. '''Nigel(PZ): '''Dobra, w takiej sytuacji powinienem raczej zachować zimną krew i nie dać po sobie poznać, że się boję. A czy się boję? JAK CHOLERA! Do Nigela podchodzi jakiś zamaskowany gość. Nigel przełyka ślinę. '''Nigel: Emmm... witam. Skoro już mnie złapałeś, to może mnie... wypuść? I tak już odpadłem z wyzwania, więc... Zamaskowany wyciągnął dwa zdjęcia. Na jednym była Alice, na drugim jakaś blondynka. Wyciągnął zapalniczkę i zaczął palić te zdjęcia na jego oczach. Nigel: Co ty... zostaw je... przestań! Zaczął się szarpać. Zamaskowany dalej podpalał zdjęcia. To z Alice było już tylko zwęgloną resztką. Drugie zdjęcie gość zgasił i przydeptał je butem. Nigel(PZ): Raaany, tak jakby wypalał mi wnętrzności od środka. Nigel: (smutno) No dawaj, zrób ze mną to samo. Wszystko mi jedno. (opuścił głowę) Zamaskowany: Nie będzie takiej potrzeby! Nigel podniósł głowę. Na jego twarzy widać szok. Nigel: Zaraz, ty to...?! Na ekranie pojawia się znak pauzy. Widok przeskakuje do Chrisa, który to oglądał w telewizorze. Chris: Ho ho ho, tego to ja się nie spodziewałem! Kazałem temu tępakowi się nie odzywać żeby nikt go nie rozpoznał. No ale trudno. Chcecie się dowiedzieć, kto to jest i skąd wie jak dopaść i zgnębić każdego? Dowiecie się tego za chwilę. Zaciemnienie. Team Ronaldo Carly: Rany, mam nadzieję że Nigelowi nic się nie stało. Omega: '''Uuuu, czyli ty się jednak o niego martwisz. '''Carly: Nie, no co ty, skądże. Znaczy... może trochę... Carly(PZ): Ugh... ale nie w tym sensie. Rany... Omega(PZ): '''A jednak! '''Keith: '''Mimo wszystko uważam, że powinniśmy spróbować złapać mordercę zanim on złapie nas. Póki jeszcze mamy przewagę liczebną. Jesteście ze mną? '''Carly: '''Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł, wiesz. Widziałeś, jak łatwo sprzątnął chłopaków? Równie łatwo sprzątnie i nas, po prostu stąd uciekajmy. '''Keith: '''Panikujesz, on tylko wykonuje swoją pracę. Może nie ma za co żyć i dorabia sobie jako strach na wróble w opuszczonym wesołym miasteczku? Kto wie. '''Keith(PZ): '''Chociaż ja tam bym robił triki z piłką. Pod publiczkę na ulicy za kasę, gdybym musiał. Nagle coś szybko przebiegło mu tuż przed oczami. Keith na chwilę zamarł, po czym się ocknął. '''Keith: '''To był on. Za nim! Pobiegł. Omega westchnęła. '''Omega: Czekaj, ośla łąko! Carly i Omega pobiegły za nim. Keith ściga jakąś cienistą postać, w końcu daje desperackiego susa i ląduje na nim, przewracając go. Keith: No, mam cię! A teraz idziemy do Chri... Wtedy postać wydostaje się spod Keith'a i z prędkością błyskawicy go przewraca, po czym ładuje go do worka i ucieka. Keith: '''(przez worek) EJ! Czekaj, nieee! Ratunkuuu! '''Carly: Keith! Omega: Rany, jęczy jak małe dziecko. Zielone Gnomy Selena: '''Musimy biec dalej drużyno, im szybciej się stąd wydostaniemy, tym szybciej wygramy drużyno więc wyciągajcie nogi! '''Jimmy: '''No właśnie tego się boję, że mogę je wyciągnąć... do przodu. Zaczyna kaszleć i zwalnia. '''Tracey: '''Ej, nie zostawaj w tyle! Chyba że chcesz zostać jego następną ofiarą! '''Tracey(PZ): Co akurat niezbyt by mi przeszkadzało. Jimmy: Chwila przerwy. Nie wyrobię... Wyciąga inhalator. Jimmy(PZ): Na to wygląda, że przez wyczyny w ostatnim sezonie dorobiłem się astmy. (kaszle) Jimmy używa inhalatora, a dziewczyny biegną dalej. Dobiegają do rozwidlenia. Tracey: W którą teraz stronę? Selena szybko się rozgląda. Selena: '''Tam! Zanim dziewczyny zdążyły zareagować, ściana przed którą stały, obróciła się i obydwie zniknęły z korytarza. Na ścianie pojawił się napis "To była pułapka. XOXO" Jimmy otworzył usta i oczy szeroko, zdjął okulary i przetarł oczy, po czym je założył i spuścił ręce bezwładnie w dół. '''Jimmy(PZ): Dobra, więc zostałem sam. Zupełnie sam w tym szalonym lunaparku, z mordercą biegającym na wolności gdzieś no... wszędzie! Co ja mam niby sam zrobić?! Młoty Pneumatyczne Emily: To głupie wyzwanie na pewno się już dawno skończyło! Lepiej poszukajmy wyjścia, może mamy jeszcze szansę na drugie miejsce... dzięki temu nie wylecisz. Matt: '''Czekajcie, chyba coś widzę. Stoi przed znakiem ostrzegawczym. Próbuje przeczytać, bo jest trochę ciemno. '''Matt: '''Uwa...ga. Su...per...tajna kry...jówka mor...dercy. Świetnie, to tutaj. '''Emily: (facepalm) Emily(PZ): A gdybyś zobaczył idioto jeden znak z napisem "To nie pułapka, Matt to debil", to też byś uwierzył? Chciałabym to zobaczyć. Dakotha: '''Znalazłam coś! Matt i Emily podbiegają. '''Matt: '''Wygląda jak pociąg do gułagu. Ale zawiezie nas do celu? '''Emily: Co? Co ty opowiadasz, chyba śnisz! Matt: Nie marudź, tylko wskakuj żołnierzu! Odpalamy! Cała trójka wskoczyła do wagonu i ciuchcia od razu ruszyła. Dakotha: Zaraz... dlaczego to jedzie saaamoo! Następna scena. Zamaskowany gościu stoi w jakimś pomieszczeniu. Słyszy krzyki i nadjeżdżający pociąg. Naciska guzik na pilocie, i trójka Młotów zostaje wystrzelona z wagonu. Młoty: AAAA! Lądują na podłodze tuż przed mordercą. Morderca wyciąga naprawdę duży worek. (rety, skąd...) Matt: '''Aj... to już. Dobra, wstawać! Matt wstaje. '''Matt: Dakotha, teraz! Morderca podbiega do Matt'a i zaczyna się z nim szarpać. Matt: 'Mnie nie powstrzymasz. No dalej, znokautujcie go! Dakotha i Emily nic nie robią. '''Matt: '(Morderca trzyma go za nos) Szybciej! '''Dakotha: *ziew* no dobra, mazgaju... Dakotha przeskakuje nad nimi dwoma, chwyta mordercę od tyłu i wbija go w podłogę. Zamaskowany: Aauuuaaa... Jego maska pęka na pół i rozpada się, pokazując twarz. Emily podbiega do reszty. Emily & Matt: '''HANS?! '''Dakotha: Kto? Hans: '''To ja... Nagle podłoga pod nimi zaczyna się rozpadać i spadają w dół. Spadają na ziemię i oślepia ich światło słoneczne. '''Chris: '''Mamy zwycięzców! Patrzy na młyn powstały z drużyny Młotów i Hansa. '''Chris: '''Troje z piątki, całkiem niezły wynik. I tak zwycięstwo z automatu. Poczekajmy na pozostałych. Kamera pokazuje nogę Jimmy'ego, która wchodzi w pułapkę linową. '''Jimmy: O nie... Aaaaa! Jimmy zostaje wyrzucony bardzo wysoko. Ląduje w pobliżu Chrisa. Chris: Hmmm, i tylko jeden Gnom. Słabo. Jeśli drużyna Ronaldo nie wróci tu w ciągu dwóch minut, to poślą kogoś do domu! A jeśli nie, to Gnomy kogoś wyrzucą. Poczekajmy. Następna scena. Chris: '''10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2... Carly i Omega wychodzą z tunelu pod ziemią, który był przykryty pokrywą. '''Carly: To my byliśmy pod ziemią? JAK? Omega: Mnie pytasz? Chris: Iiii zero! Widzę że są tu dwie osoby, więc Zielone Gnomy odstawią kogoś do domu. Widzimy się na ceremonii. Jimmy: '''Oooo raanyy... Ceremonia eliminacji Hans siedzi z Zielonymi Gnomami. '''Rico: Niezła akcja Hans, nie znałem cię od tej strony. Hans: '''Hoho, ja tylko spielte swoją rolę! Dostanę zapłatę. '''Selena: A to nagranie? Hans: '''Robot von Pahkitew. Zapomnieliście, że ich tu pełno? Noże były prawdziwe, ale ofiara na krześle to ein Robot. '''Jimmy: Jaką zapłatę, debiutujesz? Hans: Nie, dostanę trochę Geld. Chris: Hehe, chyba nie. Możesz o tym zapomnieć kolo. Pstryknął palcem. Za Hansem pojawił się Chef. Hans: Hallo Chef. Nie trzeba, znam drogę. Chef: A to ciekawe jakim cudem? Chef chwyta Hansa i zabiera go. Hans: Tylko nie muszla, bitte! ... Chris: '''Dobrze, możemy kontynuować. Znacie zasady. Oddajecie głosy i jedno z was skąpie się w hańbiącym smrodzie porażki. I w tamtej muszli. No, zaczynamy! Następna scena. '''Chris: Znam już wasze głosy. Muszę przyznać że jest to dość nieoczekiwane. Bezpieczni są... Jimmy, Tracey, Selena i Jackie. Rico, jesteś mocnym punktem drużyny i wywalenie ciebie byłoby samobójstwem z jej strony, ale damska część tego teamu niezbyt za tobą jak widać przepada. Claire, większość cię lubi i to nawet bardzo, ale w wyzwaniu to ty się nie przydałaś. Poza tym nadal jesteś kontuzjowana. Osobą, która zostaje jest... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Rico. Claire, z wózka inwalidzkiego przesiądziesz się na wielki kibel. Selena: CO? Jackie: '''Ale jak to? Do Claire nareszcie wraca świadomość. '''Claire: '''Ouuu, jak mnie boli głowa.. co jest, to ceremonia eliminacji? Kto odpada? '''Chris: Nooo... ty. Claire: Zaraz, jak to? Czemu ja? Stop! Chris: Chefie... Chef zabiera Claire na wózku inwalidzkim. ---- Claire(PZ): Eeemmm... (kiwa się na wózku inwalidzkim to w tę, to w drugą stronę, wózek skrzypi) Jackie(PZ): '''Pa pa, kolego. '''Jimmy(PZ): Z bólem serca, ale muszę głosować strategicznie. Rico(PZ): Jest bezużyteczna, może na nią zagłosują... Selena(PZ): Musimy ograniczyć szanse na przegraną. Jeden z chłopaków musi odpaść. Jimmy prawie wygrał, więc... Tracey(PZ): Na razie może zagłosuję jak oni chcą, by uniknąć podejrzeń. ---- Muszla Wstydu Chris: '''Ostatnie słowa? '''Claire: To na pewno pomyłka, pomyłkaaaaaaaa! Została spłukana. Chris: Jasne, wszyscy tak mówią. A potem mokną. I cuchną. Rico(PZ): '''Ale jak? Przecież... daję głowę że było 4-2 dla mnie! Nie wierzę tej ździrze Tracey, że głosowała na Claire. '''Jimmy(PZ): Najwyraźniej Claire ocknęła się dopiero wtedy, gdy została wyeliminowana. Podejrzewam, że głosowała na samą siebie. To by wyjaśniało, czemu odpada. '''Chris: '''No cóż, każdy sezon zawiera nieoczekiwane zwroty akcji, chociaż większość z nich powoduję ja. Trudno. Chcecie zobaczyć co dalej stanie się z zawodnikami? Kto wygra, kto niczego nie osiągnie, a kto się wykąpie? Zobaczycie w następnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Powtórrrrrrrrrrrrki z Rozrrrrrrrrrrywki! KONIEC Kategoria:TP:PZR - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Whipa125